


Vacuum

by papacoups



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Almost smut, But not quite, M/M, OT3, Prompt Fic, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papacoups/pseuds/papacoups
Summary: It was any ordinary Sunday in the Choi-Hong-Yoon apartment..."Imagine your OT3 where Person A and Person B are in bed together and whatever they’re doing is interrupted by Person C vacuuming right outside the door. "





	Vacuum

**Author's Note:**

> this is shitty and rushed but take it i wrote it out of boredom

It was any ordinary Sunday in the Choi-Hong-Yoon apartment.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol were cuddling in the shared bedroom while Jisoo cleaned their apartment, claiming to be the only one who cares enough to clean.

Jeonghan sighed and shifted closer to his boyfriend, enjoying his warmth. Seungcheol smiled and held Jeonghan closer, humming softly. That humming was soon cut off when he felt the younger’s thigh rub against his crotch. Seungcheol would pass this off as an accident, but Jeonghan has yet to stop. Seungcheol felt blood start to rush downwards and though Jeonghan’s face was buried in his chest, he knew that the blonde was smirking.

“Hannie,” Seungcheol said in an almost whiny voice. “Stop it…”

“Stop what?” Jeonghan questioned, looking up at the older boy with a much too innocent look on his face.

Seungcheol groaned when Jeonghan applied more pressure on the front of his sweatpants. The sound was enough to get a chuckle out of Jeonghan. He was soon shut up by Seungcheol’s lips meeting his. The older wasted no time closing the space between their bodies and rubbing his boyfriend’s lower back. Seungcheol pressed his tongue into Jeonghan’s mouth, fully dominating the kiss, which was no problem for Jeonghan. He loves it when Seungcheol gets dominant and protective.

As they kissed, Jeonghan continued grinding his leg on Seungcheol’s growing erection, stopping when Seungcheol backed away. “You horny little shit,” Seungcheol growled, or at least tried to growl. He was much too soft and cute in Jeonghan’s eyes for his voice to come off as threatening.

“Can I ride you?” Jeonghan asked as if it was the weather, causing Seungcheol to get slightly flustered.

Instead of responding verbally, Seungcheol held Jeonghan’s waist and pulled him onto his lap. The older sat up, still not letting go of Jeonghan who grinded his hips downwards.

“Is this a yes?” Jeonghan leaned his face closer to Seungcheol, their lips less than a few centimeters apart.

Seungcheol was about to kiss him again when they both, but mostly Seungcheol jumped at a sudden whirring noise right at the door. He hugged Jeonghan tightly, hiding his face.

Jeonghan visibly cracked up at the event, seeing how Seungcheol quickly switched from dominant to a scared puppy. Seungcheol’s face heated up as he curled up on Jeonghan, refusing to show himself.

The whirring died down after a few seconds and Jeonghan was still laughing.

“Oh my God, Cheollie, you’re so cute,” he smiled fondly, looking at his mess of a boyfriend.

“Shut up,” Seungcheol whined into his shoulder.

The pair heard the door squeak open, causing Seungcheol to look up and see Jisoo poking his head through the doorframe.

“I probably should’ve told you guys I was gonna start vacuuming…” Jisoo said quietly.


End file.
